I'm in Love with My Brother's Best Friend
by Sakura and Miku Ogata
Summary: Shou's sister, Tomomi falls in love with Hiroto and everything was all good until he and Alice Nine had to leave her. 3 years later they come back to live with her and her friends, but a lot surprised her like Hiroto coming back with another woman.
1. Shou Ichi

"Arigatou!" I yell as the crowd cheers. It seems like the night lasted forever during my concert. I was about to sing another song, but suddenly I got hit with water. The next thing I knew I was in my bed all wet and my brother's friend is stand right next to me with a bucket.

"Tora!" I screamed. "What? Your brother told me to wake you up," he just wanted to pour water on me and make me mad. "Nii-chan, your stupid friend made me wet!" I yell as Tora walks out of my room. "Well, you have to get to school or you'll be late!" he yells from downstairs. I'm stuck with my brother since my parents did three years ago and my grandparents are too old to take care of me. My brother's friends also lives with us since they are trying to create a band. They want another guitarist for their band so they could be a good band.

"Kuso!" I quickly get changed into my uniform and put my hair up since it's wet. I run down stairs and grab an onigiri off the table. I burst out the door and run to school. Half way there I saw my friends walking to school. "Atsuko-chan, wait up!" I scream and run up to her and hug her. "Hurry up or we'll be late," I say while walking backwards. "Tomo-chan, watch out!" they yell.

But it was too late. The next thing I knew I ran into someone and fell on them. "Itai," I say. "Sumimasen," I say, but he said it at the same time. I don't recognize him but he's wearing the same uniform as the boys in my school.

"Ano, do you go to Otaku High?" he asks us. "yea," I replied. "Are you new?" I asked. "Yea and I'm a little lost," he says, holding a map. "I'm Hiroto and I'm a third year," he tells me. "I'm Tomomi and I'm a first year," then we start heading to school.

* * *

><p><strong>JapaneseEnglish gloss****ary:**

**Arigatou: Thank you  
>Nii-chan: brother(elder)<br>Kuso: shit/fuck  
>onigiri: rice ball<br>Itai: ow  
>Sumimasen: excuse mesorry  
>Ano: um<strong>

**i hope you like it. i'm going to continue on the story, of course. there are links to photos of the characters on my profile. whenever there's a new character, i'm going to put the link of what they look like in the end of the chapters**


	2. Shou Ni

Dang this guy's kawaii. He's pretty short but really kawaii even though he's wearing make up. "So… Hiroto, where are you from?" suddenly comes out of my mouth.

"I'm from Shibuya," he says. "Sugoi, I always wanted to go there," was the first thing that comes out of my mouth after that. "Really? We should go together some time," oh my god. Is he asking me out?

"Tomo-chan!" oh no, not Koji. He's had a huge crush on me since elementary school when we were paired up as partners on a school project. "Hi Koji," he runs up to me and tries to hug me, but our friend Yuusuke- who all the girls at school call Yuu-chan- pretty much trips him and Koji falls on Mayu.

"MENDOKUSAI!" Yuu-chan says while trying to get him off a screaming Mayu who's beating him up with her backpack.

"Hiroto, these are my friends," I introduce them to him. "Hajimemashite," they all say in unison, including Hiroto.

"YOKATTA! We're right on time," we say once we got to the school. I bring Hiroto to the office so he knows what class he has. "I got to go to class. See ya later," I say while running to my class.

Thank god I wasn't late or else who know what Ohno sensei will do. I got to my desk as soon as Ohno sensei comes in. Ohno sensei is only a year older than Nii-chan who is 23 years old. He's in charge of the choir club and also sings himself. When he was younger he was in a singing group and still is in one. "Ohayo class," he says to everyone. "Ohayo Ohno sensei," the class says in unison as they stand up and then sit back down for attendance.

The classes felt like forever and I'm relieved that the school day ended because I want to go see how Hiroto's day was. It didn't take long until I found him because he was with Kanon, my best guy friend. Kanon's real name is Sano but he goes by his screen name because he's in a band that I see all the time. He's a third year so I wonder if they are in the same class.

"Hiroto-kun!" I say as I walk up to them. "Konnichiwa Kanon-chan."

"Konnichiwa Tomo-chan. So I guess you already met Hiroto," he says. "Hai. We met on our way to school,"

"Yea I heard from Sae-chan that you ran into him and knocked him over," Kanon says with a grin. I just glare at him. "Oh Kanon, Sae is looking for you. Better find her or else." I say with an evil grin and he runs down the hall toward her class. I usually tell him that for a joke and when I'm trying to be alone with someone he was talking to.

* * *

><p><strong>yokatta- thank goodness<strong>  
><strong>konnichiwa-hello<strong>  
><strong>hajimemashite-nice to meet you<strong>  
><strong>hai- yes<strong>  
><strong>mendokusai- bothersome<strong>  
><strong>sugoi- wow<strong>  
><strong>kawaii-cute<strong>


End file.
